The proposed investigation is divided into two phases: Phase I: A wrap-up of ongoing studies on two methods of modifying infarct size in a primate model of myocardial infarction. Principally, we will complete data analysis and manuscript preparation on a group of animals in which hyaluronidase treatment was used to modify infarct size. In addition, further studies are to be conducted on the efficacy and mechanism of action of fluorocarbon treatment in modifying infarct size in this same model. Phase II: Provides an indepth look in an in vivo model of the effects of coronary sinus retroperfusion on 02 delivery to the ischemic region and regional arterial and venous hemodynamics. In addition, it will assess the efficacy of a longer period of retroperfusion (CRP) in preserving myocardium.